spirit of destruction(?)
by overlordpringerx
Summary: a weird little colt comes to ponyville claiming to be the spirit of destruction. But is he really? I need reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day in Ponyville. The shun was shining, the sky was clear, and the bell for the final lesson of school finally rang.

"Ok, children, I hope you all have a good weekend, and remember to do your homework." Ms Cheerilee said to her students.

"Nice weekend miss Cheerilee!" Shouted three fillies cheerfully. The cmc were planning on definitely getting their cutie marks today, and nothing would stop them… Or so they thought.

"Ok gals, what are we gonna do this time?" Applebloom asked.

"Well first we have to visit Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said.

"Not this again." Applebloom sighed.

"Ugh girls… I don't think we're going anywhere today." Sweetie Belle said.

"Why?" Asked Scootaloo.

"Look!" Sweetie Belle pointed at the center of the town, where almost every single building had a hole.

Flying through those holes,and making more of them, was a pitch-black colt with a short withe mane that looked like a hedgehog's spikes. However as they looked closer they could see that this was no ordinary colt. He had bat-wings, fangs that could be seen in his grin,red cat-like eyes, and a tiny horn on his forehead shaped like a hook upwards, kinda like King Sombra's.

"Stop doing this, or we will have to use force to prevent you from damaging Ponyvile even more!" A Pegasus stallion said while pursuing the foal. He had some friends trying to help him, but the colt always managed to escape.

"Force? HAH! Don't make me laugh! I'm the spirit of destruction, Deep Fear! And I'm as strong as you guys, plus I can do this!" The colt suddenly teleported himself behind the stallion and kicked him in the back.

"Ahahahaha! Well, I'm tired anyway. See ya tomorrow suckers!" Deep Fear laughed and flew into the Everfree forest.

The crusaders couldn't do anything except stare, until they finally managed to talk.

"What just happened?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad it's over." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Do you think he would be interested in joining our club?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What?!" The other two crusaders yelled in shock.

"Well, he doesn't have a cutie mark, so I thought he would like to be a member." Apple Bloom said.

"Ehem eh. Ok Apple Bloom. You are my best friend but… Your nuts! That colt alms destroyed half of ponyville! Why would you ever want him to join us?!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Well, maybe he had a good reason." Apple Bloom answered.

"Like what?"

"Like ehm. eh…" Apple Bloom couldn't come up with a good answer.

"Thought so. Well, Guess we'll have to come up with new plans to get our cutie marks." Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey, how about we help in repairing the damage?" Scootalo suggested.

"Thats a great idea!" Apple Bloom said.

"So, first we go to Rainbow Dash and-"

"NO!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted at the same time.

"Ok, ok… Geez." Scootaloo said.

"Alright! Hey mister! We wanna help repairing Ponyville!" Apple Bloom said to a stallion repairing one of the holes.

"Oh. Well, this might just be a little to much for you kids, but I know where you could help. Go to Fluttershy's cottage.

There you can help." The stallion responded and in no time the girls were at fluttershys cottage.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom greeted the shy pegasus cheerfully.

"Oh. Hello girls. What are you here for?" Fluttershy asked when she saw the crusaders.

"We're here to help you with the damage caused by the colt. What did he do here?" Apple Bloom asked, noticing the cottage was in no way damaged.

"Oh, that little brute. Look, I was planting some flowers in my garden and he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ripped them apart." Fluttershy complained.

"Well… Shall we start with our duty girls?" The yellow filly said.

"Of course! Let's get this party started!" The other two crusaders answered.

"Good. We only need to fill the holes with these seeds. They're not as pretty as the ones I picked up, but they'll do it. Please do it while I calm down Angel. He got really scared during the attack." Fluttershy said softly and entered her cottage.

It wasn't long before the girls were done and looked at their flanks. Still nothing.

"Well, this isn't something hard to do anyway. We shouldn't have expected to get our cutie marks that easily." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, that's true. What do you wanna try now girls?" Scootaloo asked.

"Actually I have to go home and help my sister with the apples." Apple Bloom said.

"And I have to go to Button's place. We're gonna play a new video game he bought." Sweetie said.

"Well, I guess I'll go home too then. Bye girls." Scootaloo said.

"Bye." The others replied.

*the next day*

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. All the damage had been repaired. And a certain pink pony was preparing a party for a certain purple pony. No, it's not Twilight! It's Cheerilee. It was the local teacher's birthday, and as always it was Pinkie Pie who arranged everything for the celebration. However suddenly her front hoof punched her face.

"Oh no… Hitting myself… The Everfree forest is going to catch fire!" Pinkie yelled to herself and went to get all of her friends. After she got all of her friends, AND Cheerilee so she wouldn't see the surprise party, the 7 mares entered the forest, which already had smoke coming out of it. They followed the smoke and found the fire, which was fortunately small and near the river. However there were a lot of animals running away and many trees were burned out. In the end though, with the combined help of the pegasi making it rain, the unicorns to make waterfalls they managed to extinguish the fire, and the earth ponies removed some trees that had fallen over during the fire.

Suddenly something caught their attention: A group of squirrels had gathered around an especially thick tree trunk. They were all looking at something.

"I wonder what they're looking at." Pinkie said, and the mares went to look at the sight. What they saw made all of them gasp in shock: The black colt from the day day before wa stuck under that tree. next to him were a dead bird and a bird's nest filled with three eggs. T

he odd thing was, the colt seemed to have PROTECTED the nest and the eggs from being crushed during the fire. He had burning marks all over his body. He made a face of extreme pain and looked like he was about to pass out, which was understandable. After all there was a tree crushing him. In fact the surprising thin was that he was still alive.

"Hey isn't that the colt who went on a rampage yesterday?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Who cares?! We need to take him to a hospital!" Cheerilee shouted.

"I don't know sugar cube. He damaged a lot of my my apple trees and stole some apples. And you know the damage he caused in the rest of Ponyville." Applejack said.

"No, Cheerilee is right. We need to take him to the doctor. He is just a foal after all, no matter how much damage he caused." Fluttershy replied.

"I just hope his statement about being 'the spirit of destruction' is a lie." Twilight said.

The mares took of and just as they were about to exit the forest they met Zecora.

"Well If it isn't my friends here, carrying a foal, whose fur and ways to help are dark as coal." The zebra said.

"Oh, hey Zecora. What do you mean 'ways of help black as oal'?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, you don't know? All he does is to help but his good intentions he doesn't want to show." Zecora answered.

"What do you mean? All he did was cause damage to Ponyville and tear apart my newfound flowers." Fluttershy said.

"New flowers you say? Were those flowers the color of the first light of the day? And did the petals have shape of a ripe grape?" Zecora asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Those flowers were filled with poison for your plants. If you had them bloom, they would have killed even the ants." Zecora said.

"Oh my. I had no idea!" Fluttershy 'exclaimed' horrified.

"Well, everything turned out alright darling. Well, Zecora, we would like to talk to you a little more, but we gotta take this colt and this nest somewhere to take care of." Rarity said.

"Oh right! The nest! What shall we do with it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, don't worry girls. I can take care of those eggs." Fluttershy said.

"Alright. Everything is ok then. Well, bye Zecora!" Twilight said, and the girls went on towards the hospital. They finally arrived and had Deep Fear hospitalized, who had passed out right after having the tree lifted of his body.

* * *

**sorry for the bad grammar. Next chapter will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. Deep Fear was surrounded by nothing but darkness. No matter where he went he couldnt escape the omnipresent monster. It was under him, above him and on all sides of him. The colt was about to give in when he heard somebody say his name.

"Deep! Don't be afraid. I'm here for you." A female voice could be heard from behind the foal. Deep Fear turned around, only to stare in shock at what he saw: a dark purple crystal-mare with a light-pink fluffy mane was smiling at him, only a few feet away.

"G-Gentle Care?... Your alive?! Thank Celestia! I missed you so much!" Deep Fear exclaimed and ran for the mare. However, before he could reach her something strange happenned: he froze. He suddenly couldn't move a muscle, he could only stare at the mare and witness the terrible thing that followed.

The darkness started to literally envelop Gentle Care.

''Deep! Help!'' The mare cried, but Deep could only watch as Gentle Care got swallowed by the black beast.

Once the mare was sucked in completely Deep was finally able to move again. He would have started to cry but couldnt, as the sceneary changed into the everfree forest.

Everything seemed to be alright. This relieved the colt to some extent, though he had no idea how he got there. Before he could worry about that however, the forest started burning all of a sudden. Deep wanted to escape, but the fire surrounded him. Finding himself surrounded from all sides the colt decided to fly, but when he looked up the head of a terrifying unicorn stallion made out of fire appeared from within the flames.

"Y-you…" Deep Fear started but didn't get to finish his sentence as the head quickly attacked him.

"AAAAH!"

"AAAAH… Huh? good it was just a stupid nightmare. Wait… Where am I?" The colt said to himself, noticing his surroundings.

He was laying on a bed, with the blanket covering his lower body. Right to his left was a window through which he could see that he was in Ponyville. This made him nervous and he turned to his right intending to leave the bed and sneak away before anybody could hurt him. However instead of leaving the bed he yelled in surprise.

"Waah!"

"Finally you're awake. I was starting to worry. How do you feel?" A mare identical to the one from his dream said in a caring tone.

"Huh…? Who are you? Why do you look so much like HER?" Deep Fear asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Me? I'm Cheerilee, the local elementary teacher. I don't know who you mean by 'her'. And now answer the question I asked earlier. How are you feeling?" Cheerilee replied.

"I… I'm alright. I can go home now. Bye." Deep said, wanting to get out of bed. However as soon as he moved his hind leg he felt a stinging pain trough his entire body.

"AAAH! GOD! THE PAAAIIIN! WHAT THE HAY WAS THAT?!" The colt yelled in pain.

"Oh, dear. It hurts that much? And here I thought after 4 days of sleep the pain would have at least subsided. But, then again, you were being crushed by a tree." The purple pony said

"What?! 4 days?! Then how come you didn't get rid of me yet?! Oh no… You want me to be conscious in order to feel the pain right?! Well to bad because-!" Deep Fear exclaimed, but was cut of in the middle of his sentence as a hoof was placed on his lips.

"Relax. Nobody is gonna hurt you. A few of the ponies in town wanted you to be punished for all the damage, but then we managed to convince them that your injuries were punishment enough." Cheerilee said, still holding her hoof to the foal's mouth.

"But… Aren't you guys afraid that I might do something like that again? Don't you fear the spirit of destruction?" Deep asked.

"Listen here, kid. I make my living of teaching in elementary school. I'm around foals the whole time, so I know when they are lying. And even if it wasn't like that, Zecora has already figured out why you do what do. And you, my little pony, are not a bad colt." The dark purple mare said poking the colts chest gently, smiling.

"Hm… Shut up." Deep replied, not being able to come up with a good way to answer.

"Well, little one. I have some questions. Who are you really? Why are you all alone?" The local teacher asked.

"What? Those are your first questions? Nothing about my wings or my horn or my eyes?" Deep said, honestly surprised.

"That is not as important. You are still a foal and you need someone to take care of you. So… Answer my question." Cheerilee said, or more like she ordered it to him.

"I don't have to answer your questions. And even if I did, you wouldn't believe me." Deep said with a scowl.

"Well, that's true. But there is something you should know. I will be visiting you everyday at the hospital. I'm even gonna sleep here on a chair if the staff allows it. The only time I won't be seeing you will be during my time at work. But then, I'm coming straight back here. And once you fully recover Princess Celestia will be the one to decide what should happen to you. However, if you tell me everything I want to know, I might be able to convince her to be more lenient." Cheerilee said.

"Ugh… And how long am I gonna be here?" Deep asked a little grumpy.

"Well, your injuries were very severe but thankfully we have amazing doctors. The doctor said you would have to stay about 3 weeks." The mare responded.

"WHAT?! Urgh… This is gonna be annoying." The colt mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 days since Deep Fear woke up in the hospital. With that the first week of his time in the hospital had passed, and it would only be 2 more weeks for him to be healed. However These 2 weeks Deep Fear thought would be the longest time in his life. After all, he barely survived 3 days in there. 2 weeks would most likely kill him! What he didn't know was that things would become even weirder for him.

It was during lunchtime when Cheerilee entered his room. However, she wasn't alone: there were 3 fillys following her, an earth pony, a unicorn and a pegasus. Before he could ask what was going on, the yellow earth-filly jumped on his bed.

"Hi! I'm Applebloom! And these are Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo! And together we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Applebloom shouted enthusiastically, making Deep cover his ears with his hooves.

"Y-yeah… So… What do you want?" Deep asked a little nervous.

"We want you to join our club! We saw that you don't have a Cutie Mark, so we thought you would be perfect as a new recruit." Applebloom answered.

"Well, she wanted you to join. We still think that might not be such a good idea." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well you're right. It really isn't a good idea. After all I am the spirit of destruction." The colt said, crossing his forelegs.

"Enough with the spirit-of-destruction-garbage already. And girls, I told you you could only visit him if you approach him gently. So, get down Applebloom." Cheerilee instructed.

"Ok." Applebloom said and jumped of the bed.

"So, What now? You gonna bore me to sleep again?" Deep asked the dark purple mare.

"No. I actually brought somebody who you might be interested in telling your origins." Cheerilee said.

Right at that moment a light purple mare entered the room. But not just any light purple mare. A light purple mare with large wings and a long horn and a small crown.

"Hello there. I'm glad to see you're alright." Twilight said.

"Y-you… When did you grow wings?" Deep Fear asked in surprise.

"Huh? How do you know I used to be a unicorn?" the alicorn asked.

"Ehm… I… I didn't. I was just guessing." The colt said looking away.

"Okay, Deep, It's obvious that you know princess Twilight Sparkle. Now tell us how. Don't worry about us punishing you. We won't harm you. Pinkie promise." Cheerilee said.

"What is a Pinkie promise?" Deep wondered.

"It's a promise that you can never break… EVER!" Pinkie Pie said in a menacing tone.

"Wha- When did YOU get here?!" Deep asked in shock.

"I got here when you started to talk about the Pinkie promise." The pink mare said.

"From where?" The colt asked confused.

"Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie answered.

"Don't bother questioning it. Nobody understands how she is able to do that kind of stuff." Scootaloo advised.

"O…k… What were we talking about?" The black foal said.

"You were about to tell us how you knew princess Twilight." Cheerilee explained.

"Ugh. Alright. I am King Sombra's nephew."


End file.
